


Q is for Quiet

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Closet Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Canonical Character, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas opens his eyes in surprise when a hand clamps down on his mouth. “Cas, you have to be more quiet.” There’s fire in Dean’s eyes as he says it and Cas has to suppress yet another groan that threatens to spill from the back of his throat.“Yes, sir,” Cas whispers and Dean’s eyes darken with lust even further.Dean leans forward until his mouth is barely touching Castiel’s ear. “That’s my good boy. Let’s play a little game. I’m going to keep track of all the little noises you make and for every noise I hear, I’ll add to a spanking that you’ll get when we get back home.”Cas lets his head fall back against the door again. He can feel his cock twitch at the prospects of this game and his upcoming spankings later tonight. He wishes he could whimper and plead but instead he squares his shoulders and whispers, “I understand, sir.”





	Q is for Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the letter Q for my ABC Prompts! Special thanks to @Ladyofthursday for beta reading this for me!

Dean rushes them over to the closet door and pulls Cas inside. Cas watches as his husband quickly shuts the door and locks it.

“What kind of closet comes with a lock?” Cas wonders.

“You think too much,” Dean whispers before plastering Castiel’s back to the door and devours his mouth with a hot, hungry kiss. As Dean pulls back enough to begin kissing his neck, Cas lets out a long, deep moan. He lets his head roll back and hit the door with a loud thump.

“Baby, you’re going to have to be more quiet. You don’t want anyone to hear do you?”

Cas shakes his head and allows Dean to continue kissing along his neck. Dean’s hands run down his sides and slowly make their way to the top of his jeans. When Dean tugs at the top button, Cas lets out a needy whimper letting his husband know he’s completely on board with what’s going on.

Cas opens his eyes in surprise when a hand clamps down on his mouth. “Cas, you have to be more quiet.” There’s fire in Dean’s eyes as he says it and Cas has to suppress yet another groan that threatens to spill from the back of his throat.

“Yes, sir,” Cas whispers and Dean’s eyes darken with lust even further.

Dean leans forward until his mouth is barely touching Castiel’s ear. “That’s my good boy. Let’s play a little game. I’m going to keep track of all the little noises you make and for every noise I hear, I’ll add to a spanking that you’ll get when we get back home.”

Cas lets his head fall back against the door again. He can feel his cock twitch at the prospects of this game and his upcoming spankings later tonight. He wishes he could whimper and plead but instead he squares his shoulders and whispers, “I understand, sir.”

Dean’s face breaks out into a grin and he slowly kneels. He reaches up and undoes Cas’s jeans and lets them fall to the ground. Cas smiles when he hears Dean’s sharp intake of breath and looks down to see a look of awe on his husband’s face.

Green eyes look up to meet blue. “Baby, did you wear these for me?”

Cas nods his head. Tonight, he wanted to surprise Dean and wear a pair of new navy blue panties he bought. He never dreamed he’d be surprising Dean while they were still at this party but the look on Dean’s face makes it all worth it.

Dean is up on his feet in the blink of an eye. Castiel allows Dean to completely dominate his mouth and groans as Dean tongue fucks his mouth. When Dean finally pulls back he quickly manhandles Cas around so his chest and hands are plastered to the door and Dean’s chest is pressed up against his back.

Dean leans forwards and bites Castiel’s neck right below his ear and he can’t help a small, quiet, “Fuck!” from leaving his mouth.

Dean chuckles and Cas can feel the vibrations of it through his whole back. “That’s already two, baby. You’re just begging for a red ass tonight aren’t you?”

Cas lays his forehead on the cool surface of the door. He bites his lips in hopes it will help keep him quiet as he feels Dean slowly going back down to his kneeling position. Cas cantes his hips back in silent offering.

Dean gently runs his hands over the curve of his ass. Cas bites his lip so hard he swears he tastes blood trying not to moan at the feel of Dean’s hands on his body.

“So good,” Dean reverently whispers. “So pretty.” Then he slowly drags the material down until Cas has to step out of the panties. Dean spreads his cheeks open and he moans at the feeling of being open and exposed to Dean’s eyes.

Before coming to the party, Cas had spent time opening himself up and putting one of his prettier plugs in for he could surprise his husband when they got home. Now, Cas is eternally grateful for that prep.

“Look at this little present for me. You used the rosebud plug. So gorgeous for me, Cas.”

Cas makes a little sound at the back of his throat at the praise. He loves it when his husband praises him. Cas is realizing how unfair this game is as Dean slowly works the plug in and out of his hole. Then Dean pulls the plug all the way out hard and Cas is left feeling empty and wanting. His cock is hard and wanting between his legs.

Dean stands back up and unzips his jeans only enough to pull his cock free. Cas loves the vulnerable feeling of Dean being completely dressed as he’s completely naked. Dean puts the head of his dick to Cas’s hole and slowly circles his rim. He teases the head of his cock barely in before pulling out again.

Cas pants and groans in frustration. “Please Dean. Please,” he pleads.

“You’re racking up so many noises, baby. Don’t you want to be a good boy and keep quiet?”

Cas vigorously nods his head. Of course he wants to be good for Dean. It’s just so goddamn hard! “Can I have a little help?” he sheepishly asks as he turns his head to look at Dean.

Green eyes turn questioning as he says, “What do you have in mind?”

Castiel reaches down and grabs his navy panties before shoving them into his own mouth. His own musky taste makes his eyes roll. It’s so dirty and hot and it makes his cock twitch.

“God, how did I ever get so lucky? You’re fucking perfect, Cas.” And finally he’s plunging his cock into Cas. Cas lets out a scream of pleasure that’s muffled by the panties in his mouth.

Dean starts up a brutal pace right away. He plunges in and out making a loud slapping sound as he hits Castiel’s ass on every thrust. Cas is thankful for the makeshift gag because otherwise he’d be moaning with abandonment. He loves the feeling of Dean’s jeans hitting the back of his naked thighs. Dean changes the angle slightly and it causes his cock to assault his prostate with each and every thrust. Dean’s left hand runs up his arm and intertwines his fingers with Cas’s against the door. His right hand goes down to Cas’s cock and begins stripping it exactly the way that Castiel loves.

Cas’s thighs begin to shake and his stomach muscles all constrict with his energy to not come. He knows better than to come before Dean’s given him permission.

“Please! Please let me come! I have to, sir. Please!” He mumbles around the panties in his mouth. He’s not even sure Dean can understand him. Cas feels almost delirious at the pleasure assaulting his nerves. His forehead is breaking out with a sweat and he just holds on for the ride for dear life.

“Okay, baby. You can come,” Dean grunts as he nails Castiel’s prostate over and over again with deep hard thrusts.

“Ahhh,” Cas screams as everything around him whites out. He paints strip after strip of white cum onto the door in front of him. He vaguely feels Dean come inside him but he’s too blissed out to truly notice anything over than the strong arms wrapped around his middle. He slumps down against the door.

“So good, baby. You were so perfect, Cas,” Dean murmurs against the back of his neck before peppering the area with kisses. “I love you so much, Cas. So perfect for me.”

Cas pulls the panties from his mouth and lets them fall to the floor. “I love you too,” he slurs.

Dean grabs the plug and gently puts it back into its place before any of the cum can drip out and make a mess. He helps Cas get back into his clothes before going back out to the party like nothing ever happened.

~~That night, Cas goes to bed with a bright red ass and a giant, sated smile on his face.~~

~~The next day, Dean might get a text from his little brother asking why the hell he’s finding panties in his coat closet.~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me a prompt for upcoming letters, leave it down in the comments or visit me on Tumblr!


End file.
